Blog użytkownika:Supii/MariChat
Prolog Zacznijmy od tego że Adrien i Marinette w ogóle chodzili do innej klasy i znali się z widzenia. Marinette nic do niego nie czuła. Nie była też Biedronką. Był TYLKO Czarny Kot jako superbohater, i on nie uwalniał Akumy po prostu niszczył przedmiot gdzie była Akuma i już. To tak dla wyjasnienia XDDD Więc, pewnego dnia do Marinette przychodzi Chat Noir (Wolę Angielską nazwę (;). Czemu? Znajdzie się w opowiadaniu. Przychodzi tak do niej codziennie i gadają na różne tematy. Kiedy dowiadują się o sobie dużo więcej zaczynają cos do siebie czuć. Do tego mam więcej pomysłów, wiec wystarczy poczekać <3 Rozdział 1 Zaczynały się wakacje. Co oznaczało pełen luz od szkoły. Mega się ucieszyłam wstając w pierwszy dzień tego wspaniałego "swięta". Nawet wstałam o 9, co nie było do mnie podobne. Ruszyłam żwaym krokiem do łazienki gdzie się ogarnęłam. Następnie szybko przejrzałam różne portale społecznosciowe i pisałam z Alyą. Około 10:30 poszłam na dół zjesć sniadanie. Wzięłam płatki i mleko. Kiedy nalewałam mleko do miski zaczęły lecieć wiadomosci. Kolejne ogłoszenia o Chat Noir (Nie umiem odmieniać :v - dop. Autorki). Bardzo go lubiłam. Tylko z nim, gadałam na tematy o których nie rozmawiałam z nikim. Nawet z Alyą. O 13 wyszłam na spacer. Poszłam do parku. Weszłam na wieżę Eiffla (Tak sie pisze? ;w; - dop. Autorki) gdzie mogłam pooglądać piękny krajobraz Paryża. Całego Paryża. Spojrzałam w dół. W lewą stronę. Na ławkę. To tam poznałam Chat Noir. To od tamtąd przychodził do mnie codziennie. Nie rozumiałam tego ale nie przeszkadzało mi to i nie przeszkadza. Nawet to lubię. Jest jak mój najlepszy przyjaciel. Chyba mogę go tak nazwać. Tylko on znał moje sekrety i tajemnice o których nie wiedział nikt. Czułam się przy nim bezpieczna. Nie dlatego że to bohater. Tak po prostu. Nie wiem czemu. Przy nim czuję się inaczej. Spojrzałam w prawo. Na drzewo. To tam było nasze drugie spotkanie. Przez przypadek. Czasami mam wrażenie że on wie gdzie jestem i co robię w danej chwili bo zawsze kiedy jestem w niebezpieczeństwie on zaraz się zjawia. Wróciłam do domu o 15. Całe 2 godziny spędziłam na rozmyslaniu i przypominaniu sobie spotkań z Chatem. Strasznie szybko zleciał mi ten dzień. Kiedy dotarłam do celu (czyt do domu - dop. Autorki) była pora obiadowa. Przywitałam się z rodzicami i chwyciłam za łyżkę od zupy. Zaczęłam jesć gapiąc się w jeden punkt. Po zjedzeniu zupy nakryłam stół do drugiego dania i oczekując na nie poszłam do swojego pokoju gdzie czekała na mnie praca domowa. Wolałam ją zrobić teraz. Kiedy mam wiele czasu a nie kiedy później nie będę go miała. Zastanawiałam się jaki idiota zadaje pracę domową na wakacje. I tak jej nie sprawdzi. No ale, przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony. Przyszedł czas na matematykę. Ehh... nie nawidzę jej... te wszystkie równania... Wiem! Zostawię to na wizytę Chata. On wspaniale umie matemtaykę. Zawsze mi pomaga. Podeszłam do mojej toaletki gdzie leżał mój szkicownik. Chwyciłam go i ołówek. Otworzyłam go i zaczęłam mazać ołówkiem, wyrywać strony i denerwować się. To też zostawię na wizytę Chata. On zawsze mnie wspomaga i inspiruje. Po kilkunastu minutach usłyszałam głos mojej mamy. Zrozumiałam że już jest drugie danie. Poszłam zjesć to co przygotowali moi rodzice. Po skończeniu posiłku zaszyłam się w pokoju. Zaczynają się wakacje a ja nie mam pojęcia co robić... ehh... - Czemu życie jest takie ciężkie? - Powiedziałam sama do siebie wzdychając. Ze skwaszoną miną patrzyłam na zegarek. Kiedy będzie ta godzina?! Godzina przyjscia Chata... Była 18. Jeszcze 2 lub 3 godziny. Zawsze przychodził o 20 lub 21... nie wiem czemu nie mógł wczesniej. Pewnie był zajęty... Rozdział 2 ... Po dwóch godzinach usłyszałam pukanie do okna. Podbiegłam do niego z usmiechem na twarzy. Otworzyłam okno i ujrzałam Chata. Tak się cieszę że znowu tu jest! Chat wszedł do mojego pokoju. - Chat tęskniłam! - Powiedziałam na przywitanie - Ja też. - Odpowiedział przytulając mnie Chciałam żeby mnie nie wyuszczał ze swoich ramion. Po chwili usiadłam na łóżku a on na podłodze i rozmawialismy o naszym życiu. O tym, że wakacje się zaczęły i żeby nasze spotkania były częsciej. - Chat. Tak w ogóle to znowu mam problem z matematyką... - Uh... przecież są wakacje a ty odrabiasz lekcje? Odrób jutro, lub za tydzień. - Powiedział z usmiechem Pomyslałam że w sumie ma racje. Odrobię kiedy indziej. Chwyciłam mój szkicownik a razem z nim ołówek. Popatrzyłam na Chata i od razu zaczęłam rysować. - Co robisz? - Zapytał - Przecież wiesz że mnie inspirujesz. Robię nowy projekt na lato. - No tak. Pokaż. Podałam mu mój szkicownik. - Wygląda dobrze... ale - Ah. Zawsze miał te swoje "ale". - mogła bys te spodnie skrócić. Cos na wzór szortów... - Chat... od kiedy ty tak dobrze znasz się na modzie? - Zasmiałam się a on razem ze mną - Rysuj a nie pytania zadajesz. - Powiedział rozbawiony - I jak? - Zapytałam po godzinie Skinął głową że wygląda ,,Super". - Marinette. Już jest późno a ja musze isć. - Powiedział nagle a ja zrobiłam się smutna - Chat... błagam przyjdź jutro... - Wyszeptałam przytulając go - Obiecuję - Odwzajemnił uscisk. - Poczekam aż się położysz i zasniesz. - Nie musiał mi tego mówić. Zawsze czeka. - Zawsze tak robisz - To już mój nawyk Poszłam do łazienki i przebrałam się w piżamę. Wskoczyłam po kołdrę i zaczęłam zasypiać. Zasnęłam późno. Bardzo późno, bo gadalismy jeszcze przez pół godziny. Chat się spieszył ale zatrzymałam go. W pewnym momencie po prostu zasnęłam, ale usłyszałam jego słowa ,,Do zobaczenia. Księżniczko.". ***Rano*** Obudziłam się cos około 11. No i to jest do mnie podobne! Ruszyłam do łazienki i przebrałam się. Zeszłam na dół i zjadłam sniadanie. - Marinette praca domowa odrobiona? - Zapytała mnie mama - Oj mamo... są wakacje... - Odparłam Mama westchnęła i poszła z koszem prania do łazienki. Około 13 wyszłam do parku bo umówiłam się z Alyą. Nie wiedziała że znam Chata blisko. Bardzo blisko. I że przychodzi do mnie codziennie. Czułam się źle z tym że ją po częsci okłamuję. - Czesć Alya! - Przywitałam przyjaciółkę usciskiem - Hej Marinette! - Odwzajemniła uscisk Usiadłysmy na ławce przy pobliskiej ciężarówce z lodami. Rozmawiałysmy o różnych rzeczach. Nawet nie wiem o jakich po Alya paplała mi cos o tym że jej młodsi bracia nie dają jej spokoju. Połowy z tego co mówiła i tak nie pamiętałam. - Alya. - Przerwałam - Może zamówię lody? - Uh. Ok! - Powiedziała po czym ruszyłam w stronę sprzedawcy. Zamówiłam nasze ulubione lody i zjadłysmy je. Po chwili nie było ich. Alya powiedziała że musi isć i ruszyła w stronę domu. Korzystając z chwili wolnego weszłam na wieżę Eiffla. Zauważyłam na jednym z budynków czarną postać z uszami. Nie musiałam się zastanawiać kto to. Chat chyba sam mnie zauważył bo zanim się obejrzałam był obok mnie. - Chat co ty tu robisz? - Patroluję całe miasto. Miałem wpasć do ciebie ale zauważyłem cię tutaj więc przyszedłem. A tak w ogóle. Nie musisz uszyć swojego stroju? Jest naprawdę ładny więc powinnas go nosić - Powiedział z usmiechem - Hah. Dobra idź na mój balkon a ja idę do domu. Rozdział 3 Pobiegłam do domu. Wparowałam do niego jak szalona i pobiegłam na górę do swojego pokoju. Na balkonie stał już Chat. Wpusciłam go. Usiedlismy na podłodze na przeciwko siebie. - Chat. Mam pytanie. - Pytaj. - Um... Czemu przychodzisz tylko pod wieczór a nie tak jak teraz na przykład? - Bo nikt mnie wieczorem nie widzi. A teraz ktos mnie mógł zobaczyć. Z trudem się ukryłem. Poza tym Alya cały czas mnie szuka bo potrzebuje materiału na swojego bloga (ChatBlog - dop. Autorki). - Aha... a masz... dziewczynę? - Zapytałam cicho tak że nie dało się tego usłyszeć. Ale on usłyszał. - Nie mam. - Odpowiedział skrępowany. - Myslałam że taki jak ty to ma mnóstwo wielbicielek... - Oj no mam ale nie daję im szansy. Chcą tylko się pochwalić że ze mną chodzą. Z bohaterem. Po tych słowach zapadła cisza. W końcu ją przerwałam i zaczęlismy gadać. Zrobiło się już późno. No 3 w nocy. Zrobiłam się senna. Ziewnęłam a Chat to zauważył. - Powinnas się położyć - Nie... ja... nie jestem... spiąca... - Marinette widzę przecież. - Chat... ja naprawdę - Ziewnęłam -... nie jestem spiąca... - Ze mną się nie dyskutuje. - Oj Chat... Poszłam do łazienki się przebrać w piżamę. Kiedy wyszłam zobaczyłam Chata na moim łóżku. - Dziękuję że przychodzisz. - Wymamrotałam siadając obok niego na łóżku Tylko nie wiem po co... - Nie ma sprawy. Zostanę jeszcze dopóki nie zasniesz. - Nie Chat. Idź już. Masz ważniejsze sprawy niż ja. - Odpowiedziałam kładąc się - Nie Marinette. Zostaje. - Powiedział przykrywając mnie kołdrą Zapadałam w sen. - Chat. - Odezwałam się nagle po cichu - Tak Marinette? - Dziękuję że jestes - Zasnęłam - Dobranoc księżniczko - Wyszeptał całując mnie w czoło i wyszedł przez okno. Rozdział 4 Obudziłam się o 11 z bólem brzucha. Obudził mnie dzwonek telefonu. - Marinette! Próbuję się do ciebie dodzwonić od godziny! - Odezwała się Alya - Przepraszam ale spałam. Źle się czuję - Oh Marinette... - Westchnęła i rozłączyła się Weszłam do łazienki. Umyłam się i ubrałam. Po wyjsciu zeszłam na dół gdzie czekało na mnie sniadanie. Nie miałam ochoty go jesć. Zabrałam miskę z płatkami do pokoju i tam je zjadłam. Wyjrzałam przez okno. - Chmury... - Powiedziałam sama do siebie Zapowiadało się na deszcz. Zjadłam sniadanie i odniosłam miskę. Wróciłam do swojego pokoju. Uszyłam w końcu mój nowy strój na lato (Zdj poniżej - dop. Autorki). W pewnym momencie się rozpadało a ja czułam się coraz gorzej. Założyłam mój strój mimo że padało. Było ciepło. Zeszłam do piekarni rodziców. Założyłam kurtkę, buty i wyszłam. Chodziłam bez celu godzinę. Postanowiłam wrócić do domu. Było mi strasznie zimno. Chyba się przeziębiłam... Naprawdę akurat na lato? Wróciłam na obiad. Szybko go zjadłam i poszłam do swojego pokoju pod kołdrę. Jedyne czego chciałam teraz to pocieszenie Chata... Nastała 18 i usłyszałam pukanie do okna. Zerwałam się z łóżka owinięta kołdrą i zobaczyłam Chata. Zawsze przychodził w odpowiednim momencie. - Wow. Marinette. Nie wyglądasz za dobrze. - Wiem. Przeziębiłam się - Powiedziałam wracając na łóżko. Chat usiadł obok mnie. - Wychodziłas w taką pogodę? Czy on się o mnie martwi? - Uh... przecież jest ciepło... tylko pada... - I tak nie powinnas wychodzić. - Martwisz się o mnie? - Zapytałam przybliżając się do niego - A mam się nie martwić? - Uh Chat... - Marinette. - Tak? - Moje serce zaczęło bić szybciej gdy zobaczyłam zbliżającego się do mnie Chata. - Czuję się tak, jak bys była pod moją opieką. - Chyba twoim ciężarem... - Spusciłam głowę. Naszą rozmowę przerwały krzyki ludzi. Taka piękna chwila a tu znowu cos nie tak. No kurde... - Poczekaj tu. - Powiedział Chat i wybiegł. Przecież i tak się nie ruszę. Rozdział 5 Czułam się w niebezpieczeństwie ale i bezpieczeństwie. Wiedziałam że Chat walczy, ale że to "cos", było tuż obok piekarni moich rodziców, na wysokosci mojego pokoju, dawało mi poczucie niebezpieczeństwa. Skuliłam nogi pod brodę i siedziałam na łóżku. Dało się słyszeć to "cos" i krzyki ludzi. Po skończonej walce (kiedy wszystko ucichło) Chat nie przyszedł do mnie. Zrozumiałam że miał ważniejsze sprawy. 3 godziny później*** Było już po 21 i przyszedł do mnie Chat. - Radziłbym ci już isć spać. - Nie chce mi się... - To dla twojego zdrowia. - Chat. Kocham cię - Tak? - Dziękuję... - Nie masz za co. Wziął mnie na ręce i położył na łóżku przykrywając kołdrą. Czułam się bezpiecznie w jego ramionach. Wierciłam się na łóżku dając znaki że nie zasnę. - No nie męcz się tak siadaj - Odezwał się - Nie zasnę... Chwilę milczelismy. Rozdział 6 ... - Cos cię dręczy? - Zapytał mnie nagle przysuwając się Tak moje uczucie do ciebie... - Uh... ym... nie... po prostu to ta pogoda... - Marinette. Idź spać bo jutro znowu będziesz się źle czuła... - Chat nie martw się o mnie i już idź... Zostań błagam. ZOSTAŃ. - Nie zostawię cię dopóki nie zasniesz. - Nie Chat. - Nie Marinette. Po krótkim czasie "kłócenia sie" (o ile można to tak nazwać) zaczęłam być spiąca. - Dobra masz rację... - Powiedziałam po skończeniu "kłótni". Położyłam się i przykryłam się kołdrą. Powoli zasypiałam. Chat mnie przytulił i rzucił swoje ,,Dobranoc księżniczko". Zasnęłam z usmiechem na twarzy. Rano*** Obudziłam się o 9. Dziwne bo przecież nigdy się o tej godzinie nie budzę. Czułam się już lepiej. Zrobiłam to co zawsze robię rano czyli poszłam do łazienki, ubrałam się, zjadłam sniadanie... Postanowiłam że przejdę się do parku. Założyłam buty i wyszłam żegnając rodziców. Rzuciłam jeszcze żeby nie czekali na mnie z obiadem. Kiedy doszłam do parku posiedziałam chwilę na ławce zastanawiając nad różnymi rzeczami. Chwilę po tym weszłam na wieżę Eiffla. Bardzo często tam wchodzę. To moje ulubione miejsce w Paryżu. Ponownie czułam na sobie czyjs wzrok. Tym razem to nie była moja wyobraźnia. Obejrzałam sie za siebie i ujrzałam... - C-Chat? Co ty tu robisz? - Po prostu uwielbiam to miejsce... - To tak jak ja. - Odpowiedziałam - Wystraszyłes mnie! - Dokończyłam z lekkim usmiechem i smiechem - Przepraszam - Powiedział z zrozbawieniem w głosie. Chat zaczął się do mnie zbliżać. Moje serce zaczęło szybciej bić. Chat objął mnie w talii. - C-Chat co ty robisz? Błagam nie przerywaj x-o Rozdział 7 Nie przerywałam mu. Patrzyłam się w jego duże, zielone oczy, gdy nagle usłyszałam głos mojej przyjaciółki. - Marinette?! - A-Alya?! - Wyrwałam się z uscisku Chata (Czego żałowałam) z przerażenia. Zanim się obejrzałam Chat uciekł. Nie dziwiłam się mu i nie miałam mu tego za złe. - To.. to nie jest... - Ty chodzisz z Chatem?! - Przerwała mi - I NIC MI NIE POWIEDZIAŁAS?! To skomplikowane :v - Ja... nie! On tylko mnie... URATOWAŁ - Wybrnęłam z trudem - Marinette widziałam! - C-Co widziałas? On mnie tylko uratował! To cos wielkiego?! - Powiedzmy że ci wierzę Uff... - Co cię tu sprowadza? - Zapytałam - Potrzebuję twojej pomocy a to twoje ulubione miejsce więc wiedziałam że cię tu znajdę. - No to z czym masz problem? Alya wytłumaczyła mi problem. Pomagałam jej, a w trakcie rozmowy próbowała poruszyć temat Chata. Gdy wróciłam do domu była 19. Nie miałam ochoty na nic. Ani na obiad. Ani na kolację. Ani na szkicowanie. Ani na szycie. Po prostu na NIC. Siedziałam bezradnie na łóżku gdy nagle usłyszałam pukanie do okna. Nie musiałam się zastanawiać kto to. Otworzyłam okno i wpusciłam Chata. Oboje usiedlismy na łóżku. - Uh... Chat... co to miało oznaczać... no... to na wieży... - To czyli? - Um... wiesz co... Chat nie odpowiedział mi. Postanowiłam że nie będę go o to pytać. Zrywając ten temat otworzyłam nowy. Pytałam go o wiele rzeczy, a on mnie. Czas leciał i leciał. Nastała 23 a ja zrobiłam się senna. - Zdziwi cię to co powiem ale sama z siebie się położę spać... Udałam się do łazienki i wyszłam przebrana w piżamę. - Chat... - Wyszeptałam kładąc się do łóżka - Tak? - Odpowiedział przykrywając mnie Kocham cię ;w; - Ja... nie nic... - Dobranoc księżniczko. - Wyszeptał mi do ucha. Po chwili zasnęłam. Rozdział 8 Rano zjadłam sniadanie, przebrałam się. To co zawsze. Myslałam o wczorajszym dniu. O co chodziło Chatowi... Wzięłam mój szkicownik i zaczęłam projektować. Po długim mysleniu wymysliłam biało czarny crop - top (Chyba tak się pisze - dop. Autorki), czarne szorty, białe baleriniki (Które już miałam) i czarny żakiet. Wyglądało nieźle. Zabrałam się do szycia. Kiedy skończyłam postanowiłam to ubrać. Wyglądało ładnie, ale nie na dzisiejszy dzień więc się przebrałam. Założyłam to co zawsze (Wiecie ten strój jaki ma w serialu :vv - dop. Autorki). Zeszłam do piekarni moich rodziców. Założyłam buty i kurtkę. Wyszłam. Tak bez słowa. Jakies 5 minut po wyjsciu zaczęło padać. Zarzuciłam kaptur na głowę i szłam między uliczkami mojego osiedla. Wszędzie pusto. W paru domach było zapalone swiatło. W większosci nie. Było ciemno. Mimo że była 13. Kosmyki włosów z mojej grzywki wystawały poza kaptur i padał na nie deszcz. Drobne kropelki. Włożyłam ręce do kieszeni i na chwilę się zatrzymałam. Ujrzałam czarny zarys postaci. Zobaczyłam tylko kawałek bo kaptur mi zasłaniał większosć widocznosci. Nie zastanawiałam się kto to, bo to wiedziałam. Nie trudno mi było rozpoznać kto to skoro widzę go codziennie. Zaczęłam do niego biec. Nie obchodziło mnie co o mnie pomysli. Nie ochodziło mnie to, czy ktos to zobaczy. Miałam to gdzies. Teraz to zrobię x-o Podbiegłam do niego. Chwilę patrzyłam się w jego zielone oczy. Zauważyłam moją przyjaciółkę. Trudno teraz albo nigdy Zatrzymała się i patrzyła się na mnie. No i co z tego. Niech się patrzy. Złapałam za policzki Chata przyciągnęłam do siebie i... pocałowałam go. Nie przerywał. Złapał mnie w talii. Po oderwaniu się od siebie zaczęłam płakać. Sama nie wiem czy ze szczęscie czy ze smutku. Przytuliłam go krótko i pognałam do domu nie zwracając uwagi na Alyę. Rozdział 9 Gdy weszłam rozpłakana do piekarni rodziców moja mama zaczęła się dopytywać co się stało. Nie odpowiedziałam. Pobiegłam do swojego pokoju. Jedyne czego teraz chciałam to spokoju. Oh... Alya to wszystko widziała! - Marinette Alya przyszła! - Usłyszałam głos mojego taty z dołu. Nie odezwałam się. Usłyszałam kroki po schodach. Otworzyły się drzwi od mojego pokoju. - M-Marinette? - Powiedziała cichutko - Co? - C-Co się stało tam...? Nie odpowiedziałam. Nie miałam zamiaru z nikim o tym rozmawiać. No, pomijając Chata. Alya wyszła. Skuliłam się po kołdrą i płakałam. Tyle że sama nie wiem czemu. W końcu pocałowałam Chata... Po krótkim czasie płakania usłyszałam znane mi pukanie do okna. Nie podeszłam do niego żwawo. Ponownie ujrzałam te piękne zielone oczy. Chat wszedł do srodka i usiedlismy na łóżku. Przykryłam się kocem. Siedzielismy chwilę w ciszy. W pewnym momencie znowu zaczęłam płakać i wtuliłam się w niego. Usiadłam na jego kolanach dalej go tuląc. Nie chciałam się od niego odrywać. - C-Chat... - Wyjąkałam płacząc. Chat uciszył mnie. - J-Ja... nie wiem co mnie n-napad-dło... - Marinette... - Uniósł mój podbródek. Opuszkiem palca wytarł moje łzy. Przybliżył się do mnie i mnie pocałował. Na ten gest przytuliłam go. Siedziałam wtulona w niego przez nie więcej niż godzinę, ale powiedział że musi już isć. Położyłam się na łóżku i przykryłam się. Chat ostatni raz mnie pocałował. - Dobranoc Księżniczko - Szepnął mi do ucha na pożegnanie. Rozdział 10 Obudziłam się szczęsliwa. Szczęsliwa z powodu Chata. Myslałam o nim cały dzień. Chociaż miałam dwa pewne problemy. Po pierwsze ten pocałunek cos dla Chata znaczył? (A dla mnie cos w ogóle znaczył?) Po drugie Alya... jak mam jej wytłumaczyć to wszystko... Ponownie wyszłam do parku. - Nie czekajcie z obiadem! - Rzuciłam do rodziców wychodząc. Weszłam na wieżę Eiffla. Spoglądałam na tęczę, na krajobrazy, na osiedla i na różne zwierzęta. Lekki wiatr rozwiewał moją grzywkę. Nagle usłyszałam znajomy głos. - A-Alya... ja em... uh... - Wyjąkałam - Marinette... wytłumaczysz mi wszystko? - Zapytała. Nie wiedziałam jak mam jej to wytłumaczyć. Kocham Chata... co tu ci wyjasniać? - Ugh... ja... um... em... - Bałam się - Tak. Całowałam Chata - Wykrztusiłam w końcu - Marinette... - Zaczęła - NIC MI NIE POWIEDZIAŁAS?! Kobieto! To był by wspaniały materiał na bloga! - No i tego się bałam! - Krzyknęłam na nią. - Między mną a CHATEM nic nie ma! On nie chce żeby ktos pomyslał że ma dziewczynę, a...a ty! Tak ty! Sledzisz go za każdym krokiem! On tego nie chce! - Alya zrobiła smutną minę - M-Marinette... - CO MARINETTE?! - Krzyknęłam zdenerwowana - ON TEGO NIE CHCE! JA TEŻ NIE CHCĘ BY KTOS SOBIE POMYSLAŁ ŻE ON JEST MOIM CHŁOPAKIEM! Rozumiesz?! Alya rozpłakała się i odbiegła. Po długim rozmyslaniu doszło do mnie to co zrobiłam. Wyzywałam Alyę... Nie wybaczę sobie tego. No... ale w końcu ktos jej to musiał powiedzieć... Ale może nie najlepsza przyjaciółka... no cóż... powiedziałam i już nie naprawię tego. Nie przejmowałam się tym za bardzo. Rozmyslałam nad Chatem. Po długim czasie wróciłam do domu. O dziwo zastałam goscia. - Chat? Usmiechnął się lekko do mnie. - Co ty tu robisz? Chat zbliżył się do mnie i chciał mnie pocałować. Ucieszyłam się na ten gest ale cos mi nie pozwalało tego zrobić... - Nie Chat... - Rozumiem. Usiedlismy na łóżku i gadalismy. Opowiadałam mu o swoich problemach. - No i Alya... pokłóciłam się z nią... - Może ją przepros - Eh... nie da rady... - Odpowiedziałam - Nie chciałam się z nią kłócić... a-ale... to dla twojego bezpieczeństwa. Zaraz by cos dodała na tego swojego bloga... - Jest upierdliwa z tym całym blogiem, ale to nie oznacza że nie jest twoję przyjaciółką. - Ale ja... - Ale ty, masz szansę. Usmiechnęłam się do Chata i przytuliłam go. - Chat znikaj stąd bo cię jeszcze zauważą. Chat wyszedł przez okno a ja poszłam na dół i bez słowa wybiegłam. Znalazłam płaczącą Alyę na pagórku. Oh... co ja zrobiłam... - A-Alya? - Powiedziałam pytająco Rozdział 11 - Huh. A t-ty czego t-tu chc-cesz?! - Powiedziała płacząc Spusciłam głowę i odwróciłam się. Odeszłam metr dalej gdy nagle, przypomniałam sobie słowa Chata, ,,Ale ty masz szansę". Odwróciłam się w stronę Alyi. Wzięłam dwa wdechy i podeszłam do niej. - Alya... - Zaczęłam siadając obok niej - Ja nie chciałam żeby to tak było... ja... em... no... huh... - Jak próbuję się wytłumaczyć zawsze się jąkam. - M-Marinette... nie wybaczę ci tego rozumiesz?! - Odpowiedziała mi ze złoscią. - A-Alya... ja sobie sama tego nie wybaczę... - Łza popłynęła mi po policzku. Jedna, druga, trzecia... - Ja... tylko chciałam... - Wzięłam jeszcze jeden oddech. - Nie. Nie chodzę z Chatem... rozmawiam z nim codziennie... u mnie w pokoju... wieczorem... rozmawiałam z nim o tym że... że on nie chce żebys go sledziła. Żebys dodawała jego całe życie na tego bloga. On nie chce tego... - To aż takie złe? - Wymamrotała patrząc na mnie. - Alya. Błagam cię. Przepraszam cię. Nie chcę się z tobą kłócić. - Marinette... ja też z tobą nie chcę się kłócić, ale kiedy usłyszałam te słowa, i to od ciebie, to... to cos we mnie pękło... - Rozumiem. Siedziałysmy w ciszy przez klika minut. Nagle Alya się usmiechnęła. Odwróciłam się do niej i przytuliłysmy się. Wróciłysmy do mnie do domu. Znowu się smiałysmy i gadałysmy jak zawsze. - Wybacz ale musze już isć, i wydaje mi się że ktos na ciebie czeka... Odwróciłam się i zobczyłam w oknie zielone oczy. Alya rzuciła ,,Czesć!" i wyszła. Wpusciłam Chata do srodka. Chwyciłam go za ręce. - Dziękuję - Powiedziałam i przytuliłam go - Nie ma za co Jego ramiona ocieplały moje zimne ciało. Jeju *o* Kiedy skończylismy się przytulać, trzymałam go jeszcze za ręcę i patrzyłam na jego zielone oczy. Powoli się zbliżał. Moje ręce zdrżały. Cała ja zadrżałam. Nie zauważylismy nawet jak do mojego pokoju wchodzi mama. - Marinette?! Nie usłyszałam jej. Byłam w swiecie ,,MariChat". Mama patrzyła się na nas. Czułam na niej swój wzrok. - MARINETTE! Dopiero kiedy krzyknęła ocknęłam się. - Mama?! - Krzyknęłam przerażona - Ja t-tylko... - Marinette tylko dziękowała mi za uratowanie jej - Powiedział ratując mnie Chat. Mama wyszła. W sumie dobrze. Nie puszczałam Chata. Z wielką ulgą odwróciłam się do niego. Wrócilismy do patrzenia się na siebie. - Dziękuję - Powiedziałam już drugi raz dzisiaj. Rozdział 12 - Dziękuję - Powtórzyłam - Ale ty nie masz za co dziękować. - C-Chat... KOCHAM CIE NO ;vv - Hm? Przez chwilę patrzyłam się na nasze złączone ręce. Jego dłoń oplatała moją i na odwrót. - Wiesz. Ja uh... em... um... - To cos ważnego? Zawsze się jąkasz jak chcesz mi cos ważnego powiedzieć. Za dobrze mnie znasz ;D - Ja no bo... uh... huh... em... - Marinette! Ocknij się! - Marinette. Wzięłam wdech i wydech. Już miałam mówić gdy usłyszałam otwieranie drzwi. Stała tam Alya. Odwróciłam się w jej stronę. Patrzyła na nas jak na jakis kłamców. - Marinette... ty mnie okłamałas? - Alya... nie to nie tak. Nas naprawdę nic nie łączy! - Przyszłam tylko po torbę a tu zastaję cos takiego! - Alya! - Krzyknęłam a ona wybiegła Spusciłam głowę w dół. Podszedł do mnie Chat. Poczułam jego dłonie na mojej talii. Obróciłam się w jego stronę. Znowu te zielone oczy... Zarzuciłam ręce na jego kark. Oboje się zbliżylismy. Nie obchodziło mnie to, czy ktos nas zobaczy czy nie. Jego ciepłe usta otuliły moje. Tak. Chat mnie pocałował. Usmiechnęłam się podczas pocałunku. - Kocham cię - W końcu mu to powiedziałam. - Ja ciebie też - Odpowiedział. Całowalismy się jeszcze ale usłyszałam jak ktos wchodzi po schodach. Rozdział 13 Moje serce przez chwilę stanęło. - Chowaj się pod łóżko! Chat zrobił jak mu powiedziałam. W drzwiach pojawiła się mama. - Marinette, chcesz cos na kolację? - Um.. ja... Wezmę sobie cos później - Dobrze. - Odpowiedziała - Marinette. Nie wiem co się z tobą ostatnio dzieje. Dzisiaj tutaj ta scena z Chat Noirem. Wychodzisz gdzies cały czas. Do tego pokłóciłas się z Alyą. - Mamo... - Martwię się - Nic się ze mną nie dzieje - Usmiechnęłam się lekko Mama wyszła a spod łóżka wypęłznął Chat. Dosłownie wypęłznął. Było już około 21. - Chat. - Tak? - Czy... te pocałunki cos dla ciebie znaczyły? - A dla ciebie? - Sama nie wiem... - Chyba muszę już isć. - Tak... chyba... Podeszlismy do okna. - To... miłej drogi? Chat usmiechnął się i już miał wychodzić ale złapałam go za rękę. - Co? Nie odezwałam się tylko przyciągnęłam go do siebie i pocałowałam po czym pozwoliłam mu odejsć. Następny dzień* Obudziłam się z głową w chmurach. Myslałam o Chacie, o Alyi, o mamie że cos podejrzewa. Poszłam do łazienki, umyłam się i ubrałam się. Zeszłam na dół i zabrałam jabłko wychodząc z piekarni. Po długim spacerze zrobiło mi się zimno. Miałam zimne ręce. Miałam zimne nogi. Ja, byłam zimna. Wokół żadnej żywej duszy. Nagle zaczęło padać. Zimne krople deszczu spływały po moich włosach i po twarzy. Zaczęłam płakać. Płakać z powodu Alyi. Co ja mam jej powiedzieć... Trudno że pada. Idę na wieżę Eiffla. Weszłam na tą wysoką budowlę. Poczułam wiatr przez który zrobiło mi się jeszcze zimniej. Musiałam się zastanowić. Ten pocałunek cos dla mnie znaczył? Czy napewno chce o tym wszystkim powiedzieć Alyi i rodzicom? Czy warto kochać kogos kto przychodzi tylko na kilka godzin codziennie? Postanowiłam pójsć do Alyi. Tak. Zrobię to. Biegłam do niej. Chciałam jej wszystko powiedzieć. WSZYSTKO. Gdy dotarłam do jej domu zadzwoniłam dzwonkiem a w drzwiach stała jej mama. - Witaj Marinette. - Przywitała mnie miło. Jej mama zawsze była miła. - Uh... ym... dzień dobry... jest Alya? - Niestety nie ma jej od 2 godzin. Wyszła bez słowa. - Po tych słowach zamarłam - Pokłóciłyscie się? - Trochę. Nie wie pani gdzie mogła pójsć? - Niestety tego nie wiem. Jestes cała przemoczona. Może wejdziesz i się wysuszysz? - Nie. To znaczy... nie mogę. - Dobrze. Do widzenia. - Do widzenia... Um... - Pożegnałam się i odeszłam w poszukiwaniu Alyi. Zadzwoniłam do niej. Nie odebrała. Napisałam sms-a nic. Przeszukałam cały Paryż. Mokra i zimna. Postanowiłam się zatrzymać. Zsunęłam się po jednej ze scian uliczki. W tym momencie się załamałam. Straciłam Alyę. Rozdział 14 Straciłam Alyę. Straciłam ją. Znowu zaczęłam płakać. ZNOWU. Codziennie płacze. Czemu ja?! - Marinette. Spojrzałam w górę i ujrzałam rękę mojej przyjaciółki. Chwyciłam ją i wstałam. - ALYA! - Rzuciłam się na nią - Wytłumaczysz mi to wszystko? Błagam. - Tak. Ale chodźmy gdzies gdzie nie pada. Ulżyło mi że nic jej nie jest i chce mnie wysłuchać. Weszłysmy do jakiejs restauracji. Wszystko jej powoli wytłumaczyłam. - To ty jestes z Chatem czy nie? - Nie jestem z nim. - Ale czujesz cos do niego? - Ja.. tak... nie... um... to skomplikowane... poza tym nie wiem czy on cos do mnie czuje - Czemu go nie zapytasz? - No bo jeżeli wyjdzie że on mnie kocha, a ja go... no... sama nie wiem czy go kocham czy nie... wracając... jeżeli on mnie kocha i ja go też... to nie uważasz że to dziwne chodzić z bohaterem do tego spotykać go tylko co wieczór? - Jeżeli to prawdziwa miłosć to dacie radę - Ale ja nie wiem czy go kocham... - Musisz się zastanowić. - Tak... masz rację. Wybacz... pójdę już. - Czesć! Wędrowałam między uliczkami zastanawiając się co czuję do Chata. Przyjaźń... miłosć... Włuczyłam się przez 3 godziny bez celu. Wróciłam do domu. Oczy moich rodziców zwróciły uwagę na moje oczy. Czerwone oczy od płakania. - Co się stało? - Zapytała mama - Płakałas? - Dodał tata - Nie... ja... ostatnio nie mam dobrych dni... Bez energii poszłam do pokoju. "Walnęłam" się plackiem na łóżko. Nie miałam siły na nic. Zastanowiłam się nad czym co czuję do Chata, ale nic nie wywnioskowałam. Nie musiałam długo czekać by usłyszeć mój ulubiony dźwięk pukania do okna. Podeszłam do okna i je otworzyłam. Moim oczom ukazały się piękne zielone oczy. Cholera Chat >< Chat wszedł do srodka. - Czesć. - Czesć... Chat usiadł na łóżku a ja wzięłam koc i usiadłam obok niego. - Chcesz koc? - Zapytałam - Nie dzięki... - Chat mam pytanie... - No? - Cos do mnie czujesz...? - A ty? - To skomplikowane... - Uh... ok... - Zmieńmy temat - Powiedziałam dotykając jego dłoni. Gadalismy do momentu aż zrobiłam się senna. Ziewnęłam raz... drugi... trzeci... aż w końcu zamknęłam oczy. Chat widząc to przykrył mnie kołdrą. Został jeszcze nawet jak spałam. - Wiesz Marinette... ja... tak... cos do ciebie czuję... - Powiedział kiedy myslał że spałam. - Naprawdę? - Powiedziałam siadając. - Tak... Ale ty chyba nie... - Chat mówiłam że to skomplikowane... - Dobra... dobra... kładź się... Położyłam się i po chwili zasnęłam. Chat lekko musnął moje usta i wyszedł. Rozdział 15 Sierpień. Ostatni miesiąc wakacji. Szybko to zleciało. Przemyłam jeszcze raz twarz rozmyslając nad tymi całymi wakacjami. Mimo że kończyły się wakacje, chciałam już wrócić do tego patologicznego miejsca. Brakowało mi ich. Ich. Czyli mojej klasy. Brakowało mi nauczycieli którzy zawsze na nas krzyczeli. Brakowało mi tego spóźniania się na lekcje. No może tego ostatniego nie. Wyszłam z łazienki i stanęłam przed szafą zastanawiając sie co dzisiaj ubrać. Wyjrzałam przez okno. Słońce. Spojrzałam na termometr za oknem. 28 stopni. No dobra. Znowu podeszłam do szafy i wybrałam zwykły biały crop - top, czarne szorty i czarno - białe vansy. Bardzo je lubiłam. Po raz pierwszy od miesiąca zjadłam sniadanie. Nalesniki. Specjał mojej mamy. Nikt nie robi lepszych. Niektórzy robią cienkie lub grube. Moja mama robi idealne. Usiadłam przy stole i wzięłam nalesnika. Chwyciłam łyżkę i słoik dżemu. Posmarowałam nalesnika i zwinęłam go. Podczas sniadania rozmawiałam z rodzicami. Cieszyło mnie to że nie dopytują się o to czy cos się ze mną dzieje. Czy cos jest nie tak. Nie chciałam im robić problemu. Wróciłam do swojego pokoju i rozczesałam swoje włosy. Uczesałam je w dwa kucyki jak zawsze. Zeszłam ponownie na dół aby obejrzeć mój ulubiony serial. - Kochanie, jedziemy na zakupy. Obiad masz w mikrofalówce. Wrócimy około 19. - Powiedziała mama - Dobrze. Wyszli przez drzwi. W tym momencie zorientowałam się że jestem sama. Podgłosniłam telewizor i podeszłam do blatu. Odwróciłam się w stronę szafki i wyjęłam pudełko z kakao. Usiadłam na kanapie z ciepłym kubkiem kakao. Kakao to mój ulubiony ciepły napój. Rozkoszowałam się smakiem mojego ciepłego napoju oglądając już czwarty odcinek serialu pod rząd. 14. No tak. Tak długo mi się zeszło. Wyłączyłam telewizor i pozmywałam naczynia. Zarzuciłam torbę na ramię w której miałam telefon, kosmetyki i trochę pieniędzy. Wyszłam z piekarni przekręcając tabliczkę "Otwarte" na "Zamknięte". Poszłam do parku na lody. Siedząc w cieniu pod drzewem wróciły mi mysli które męczyły mnie przez cały miesiąc. Chat... Z mysli wyrwał mnie głos którego nie nawidziłam. Wstałam z trawy i moim oczom ukazały się te nieszczęsne niebieskie oczy. - Znowu się spotykamy. Po tylu latach. - Powiedział - Zejdź mi z drogi. - Powiedziałam przez zęby. Moje oczy kipiały złoscią i wsciekłoscią. Zacisnęłam pięsci chcąc przywalić mu w nos. Jeszcze go mi tu brakowało... - Huh. Księżniczka wstała lewą nogą - Wiesz że nie lubię jak mnie tak się nazywa "Księżniczka". Nigdy tego nie lubiłam. Od przedszkola mnie tak nazywał. Tylko Chat mógł tak na mnie mówić. Zanim się obejrzałam przytrzasnął mnie do drzewa. Cholera. Wszyscy się na nas patrzyli ale nikt nie mógł mi pomóc. No jasne. - Nie zaprzeczaj że chcesz mnie pocałować. - Powiedział Nick. Nick to mój odwieczny wróg ale i pierwsza miłosć. Złamał mi serce i po 10 latach ma czelnosć wracać do Francji i mnie w sobe rozkochiwać. Tym razem się nie dam. - Nie chcę. - Odpowiedziałam pewnym siebie głosem. Złapał za moje nadgarstki tak mocno, że nie mogłam się ruszyć. - Pusć mnie. To boli. - Zmarszczyłam brwi. - Błagam. - Zaczął przybliżając się do mnie. - Wiem że tego chcesz. - Dokończył. - Zostaw mnie. - Nie. - Z O S T A W MNIE. - W tym momencie kipiałam wsciekłoscią. Rozdział 16 - Marinette. Nie chcesz do mnie wrócić? Pamiętasz te nasze piękne chwile? Pierwszy raz. Pierwszy pocałunek. - Odezwał się Nick. Nagle przeleciały mi wszystkie sceny z dawnych lat. Gdy miałam 14 lat przeżyłam szok. Był to mój najgorszy okres w życiu. Pierwszy raz z Nickiem i pierwszy pocałunek z nim. Wtedy go kochałam. Dopóki... Nie zmuszał mnie do różnych rzeczy... Czasami mnie bił. W końcu wyjechał i tak spędziłam moje 2 najlepsze lata. - Teraz nie będę naciskał, ale wiedz że chodzę z tobą do tej samej klasy. - Wyrwał mnie z zamysleń. - Chyba se żartujesz?! - Ja żartować? Czy ja kiedy kolwiek żartowałem? - CO TY ODE MNIE CHCESZ?! - Chyba wiesz. - NIE PÓJDĘ Z TOBĄ DO ŁÓŻKA! - Krzyknęłam płacząc - Narazie tak myslisz. Puscił moje nadgarstki które były czerwone od jego uscisku. - Do zoba! - Powiedział Sunęłam się o drzewo w dół. Schowałam swoją twarz w dłonie i rozpłakałam się jeszcze bardziej. - Cholera! Cholera! CHOLERA! - Powtarzałam Wróciłam do domu około 17. Nie chciało mi się jesć. Poszłam do pokoju. Chwyciłam ołówek i szkicownik. Zawsze projektowałam aby się odstresować. Nic mi nie wychodziło. Odłożyłam przybory. Usiadłam na łóżku i myslałam o tym że pierwszy pocałunek, pierwszy raz... chciałam przeżyć z kims kogo kocham a nie z NICKIEM. Usłyszałam dźwięk mojego telefonu. Nieznany Numer. Odebrałam i wiem, że to był błąd. - Czesć księżniczko - Odezwał się głos po drugiej stronie. Tak to był Nick. - Skąd ty do cholery masz mój numer?! - Sprawy prywatne. - Tak jak i moje życie, w które własnie się wpieprzasz. - Huh. Nie cieszysz się że wróciłem? - Uwierz że nie. - Odpowiedziałam - Mam się rozłączyć czy sam to zrobisz? - Poczekaj chwi... - Nie zdążył dokończyć bo się rozłączyłam. Byłam zła jak nigdy wczesniej. Miałam ochotę isć i mu wygarnąć wszystko. WSZYSTKO. Ponownie uszłyszałam dzwonek telefonu. Nie patrząc na ekran odebrałam. - CZEGO DO CHOLERY JESZCZE CHCESZ?! - Zapytałam ze złoscią mysląc że to Nick. - Kochanie, od kiedy takie słownictwo. - Uh.. mama... to ty... wracacie już? - Było mi wstyd. - Tak to ja. Jedziemy jeszcze do babci i zostaniemy u niej około 3 dni lub więcej bo jak wiesz jest chora. - Dobra, dobra. Paa Super. Miałam cały dom dla siebie. Mogła bym być teraz szczęsliwa że Chat cos do mnie czuje, ale przez tego dupka zwanego "Nick" wszystko się popsuło. Zeszłam na dół w celu zjedzenia czegos. Postanowiłam zrobić ciasto. Moim drugim sposobem na odstresowanie się jest pieczenie. Robię to od dziecka. Wyjęłam potrzebne składniki. Zrobiłam masę na ciasto i chwyciłam wałek do wałkowania. Ze złoscią wałkowałam to ciasto, aż tak że wyszło za duże. Zaczęłam robić je od nowa ale usłyszałam dzwonek do drzwi. Podeszłam do nich i je otworzyłam. Moim uoczom ukazały się niebieskie tęczówki. - Oh. Jeszcze w moim własnym domu masz mnie nękać?! - Nie denerwuj się. - JAK MAM SIĘ NIE DENERWOWAĆ SKORO JAKIS IDIOTA I PEDOFIL STOI PRZEDE MNĄ?! - Jestes słodka kiedy się denerwujesz. - Zamknij się. - Gdybys mnie nie nawidziła zamknęła bys te drzwi. Nie zamknęłas ich czyli mnie lubisz. - Wybij se to z głowy. Po prostu jestem za miła. - Taką Marinette lubię. Złą i oschłą. - Oh. Wybacz nie jestem taka. Czasami mnie ponosi. Poza tym gdybys był mądrzejszy wiedział bys że te dwa słowa które wypowiedziałes oznaczają to samo. Niebieskooki brunet odepchnął drzwi a razem z nimi mnie i wszedł do srodka. - Gustownie tu. Zamknęłam drzwi i odwróciłam się do niego. - Możesz mnie do cholery jasnej w końcu zostawić?! - I co będę z tego miał? - Nie jestem taka głupia żeby ci uledz. - Kiedys uległas. - Zmieniłam się. To nie tamta Marinette co dawniej. WYNOS SIĘ STĄD. Wypchnęłam Nicka za drzwi i wróciłam do pieczenia. Po skończeniu spałaszowałam ciasto i zasnęłam. Rozdział 17 Obudziłam się w moim pokoju. Co ja tu robię? Zasnęłam na kanapie. Szybko się podniosłam z łóżka i zobaczyłam na moim krzesle Chata. Ah. Jak dobrze że to on. - Czesć Chat. - Usiadłam na pufie naprzeciwko niego. - Czesć. Jak się spało? - Hah. Dobrze. Tylko... nie wiem co się dokładnie stało... - Znalazłem cię na kanapie na dole. - Uh... tak zasnęłam po zjedzeniu ciasta... - Hah. - Wiesz co Chat. - Zeszłam z pufy i usiadłam na jego kolanach. - Cieszę się że jestes. - To ja się cieszę się że ty jestes. Przytuliłam go mocno bo wiedziałam że musi isć a dla mnie był to wielki ból. Podeszlismy do okna. Ostatni raz go przytuliłam. - Czesć. - Zastanawiałam się chwilę ale cmoknęłam go w policzek i wróciłam na łóżko a Chat wyszedł. Czemu ja go całuje skoro z nim nie jestem? Cholera :v ~Następny Dzień~ Słońce zza okna uderzało promieniami w moją twarz przez co byłam zmuszona się obudzić. Spojrzałam na mój telefon i widząć że dioda się swieci wzięłam go do ręki. Sms od: Mama Będziemy dopiero po twoim pierwszym tygodniu w szkole. Wybacz :( Do: Mama Od: Marinette Nie ma sprawy <3 Pozdrówcie babcię. Zwlekłam się z łóżka i poszłam do łazienki gdzie się ogarnęłam. Gdy wyszłam spojrzałam przez okno. - Chmury i słońce - Powiedziałam sama do siebie. - Będzie padać. Nigdzie dzisiaj nie wychodzę. Podeszłam do szafy i wcyiągnęłam z niej krótkie spodenki dresowe, czarny sweter i skarpetki. Zeszłam na dół w celu zdjedzenia sniadania, ale oczywiscie nawet rano nie mogę mieć spokoju od tego dupka. Znowu tu przylazł. Podeszłam do drzwi. - Czego znowu chcesz? - Ej luz ja chce tylko zamówić ciasto. - Zamknięte. Pa - Chciałam zamknąć drzwi ale zatrzymał je ręką. - Huh. Nie tak szybko księżniczko. - Ile mam ci powtarzać żebys mnie tak nie nazywał? - Możesz powtarzać ale się nie posłucham. - Błagam. Robię sobie teraz sniadanie. Daj mi spokój. Będziesz mnie przecież widywał codziennie w tym gównianym budynku o nazwie ,,Szkoła". - Pójdę pod jednym warunkiem. - No? - Pocałuj mnie. - Jeszcze czego. - Po tych słowach on znowu odepchnął drzwi razem ze mną. - Zrobisz to. - Powiedział groźnie przytrzaskując mnie do sciany. - Hah. Niby czemu? - Bo ci się podobam. - HAHA. - Wysmiałam go. - BŁAGAM. - Nie zaprzeczaj. - Nick nagle się do mnie zbliżył, a ja zaczęłam panikować. Nie wiedziałam co robić. Pozostało mi jedno. - CHAAAAAAAT! - Krzyknęłam jak najgłosniej. Chat powiedział że mogę go wołać o pomoc. Nim się obejrzałam Chat stał za Nickiem. - Proszę, proszę. Kto składa wizytę Marinette? - Zapytał sarkastycznie Nick odwracając się w stronę Chata. - Nie znasz mnie? - Doskonale cię znam. Chat Noir. - No brawo! Słyszałes że ona tego nie chce. TAK?! - Nie. Chat wyciagnął swój kij i wyprowadził nicka za drzwi. - Słuchaj. Nie będę z tobą walczył bo nie jestes złoczyńcą i pokonam cię z zamkniętymi oczami, więc lepiej zmykaj. - Ojej. Kotek się wsciekł. Luz już idę. Widzimy się w szkole. - Nic ci nie jest? - Zapytał mnie Chat CHOLERA CHAT. TAK JESTEM CHORA. KOCHAM CIĘ :V - Nie nic. Dziękuję. - Przytuliłam go mocno. Rozdział 18 Cały miesiąc minął co oznaczało że wracam do szkoły. Wydawało mi się dziwne to że Nick nie dawał znaku życia przez ten cały miesiąc. Może Chat go tak przestraszył? Nie przeszkadzało mi to, ale bałam się że cos planuje. Nick. Nie Chat ;v No cóż. Pora isć do szkoły. Ubrałam zwykłą czarno - białą rozkloszowaną sukienkę. Wyciągnęłam jeszcze moje nowe czarne balerinki od mamy. Rozpusciłam włosy i zrobiłam sobie fryzurę którą miałam w tamtym roku (Zdj w galerii - Dop. Autorki). Po zjedzeniu sniadania wyszłam z domu i ruszyłam do szkoły. Gdy wchodziłam do szkoły dogoniła mnie Alya. - Hej Marinette. - Oh. Czesć Alya. Poszłysmy na tyły szkoły gdzie wszystko się odbywało. Alya znalazła swoje miejsce obok Rose, za to ja miałam miejsce obok... NICKA... CHOLERA! Na złosć mi robią czy co? Wszyscy mnie już nie nawidzą?! - Pięknie wyglądasz - Powiedział Nick - Ta, ta. Zamknij się ok? - Burknęłam. - Się nie denerwuj... - Próbuję się skupić na tym co mówi dyrektor a ty mi przeszkadzasz. Nick nic nie odpowiedział. Ok teraz tylko nagrody w konkursach zeszłego roku i do domu. Po skończeniu całego wydarzenia kierowałam się do domu. Gdy byłam już na moim osiedlu ktos złapał mnie za nadgarstek. Cholera... znowu on... ON CZYLI NICK... Mam go dosć. Odwróciłam się ale nie wiedziałam że stoi w takiej odległosci by dotknąć moich ust. Gdy nasze usta się złączyły, nie wiedziałam co się dzieje. Natychmiast to przerwałam i dałam mu z liscia w twarz. - PO CHOLERE CI TO BYŁO?! - Wyskoczyłam do niego z zarzutami. - Haha. No nie mów że ci się nie podobało, kochanie. - NIE PODOBAŁO MI SIĘ. Wypieprzaj z mojego życia. - Tak łatwo się mnie nie pozbędziesz. - Po tych słowach zniknął. Pobiegłam do domu. Weszłam po schodach na górę do swojego pokoju. Rzuciłam torebkę na łóżko, a sama się na nie położyłam. - Cholerny dupek. Miałam ochotę na zemstę. O tak. Nie było dawnej Marinette. Jest nowa Marinette. Zła zawsze, ale miła dla tych co trzeba. Rozdział 19 1 dzień szkoły po wakacjach. Czy to nie wspaniałe? Wspaniałe jeżeli ktos kogo nie nawidzicie nie chodzi z wami do klasy. Obudziłam się o 7:10, chciałam żeby 1 dzień szkoły wypadł mi dobrze. Zeszłam na dół gdzie przygotowałam sobie sniadanie. Po zjedzeniu wróciłam na górę i spojrzałam przez okno. - Słońce. Przynajmniej to jest dobre. Podeszłam do szafy i wybrałam jak najbardziej letnie ubrania. W końcu postawiłam na granatowe szorty, granatową bluzkę na ramiączka i Vansy. Moje ulubione Vansy. Jak zwykle związałam swoje włosy w dwa kucyki. Wyszłam z domu o 7:30 Akurat. Gdyby nie ten "dupek" zwany "Nick" mi nie utrudniał drogi pewnie bym się nie denerwowała. Gadał mi cos nad uchem ale miałam słuchawki. Kiedy skończyła się piosenka, usłyszałam ostatnie zdanie. - Ah, i siedzę z tobą w ławce. Zatrzymałam się, i powoli się do niego odwróciłam. - Słucham że co?! - No tak. - Ale ja siedzę z Alyą, i nie mam zamiaru siedzieć z tobą. - Musisz. - Nie muszę. Pusciłam kolejną piosenkę i odbiegłam od niego jak najdalej. Zdążyłam równo z dzwonkiem. Po wejsciu do klasy usiadłam tam gdzie zawsze. Alya też tu siedziała. Może nic nie wiedziała że mam siedzieć z kims innym, albo to Nick se cos wymyslił. Nagle do klasy wparował Nick. Spojrzał oczywiscie na kogo? NA MNIE. Puscił mi oczko. Co za idiota ;-; Alya zaczęła zbierać swoje rzeczy i przesiadła się do Kima. Zdziwiona patrzyłam na całą sytuację. Odwróciłam się i ujrzałam obok mnie Nicka. ZAJEBISCIE! >< Już wolę siedzieć z Chloe... NAPRAWDĘ. Na lekcji nie mogłam się skupic bo czułam na sobie wzrok tego obok mnie. - Marinette. Gdzie masz notatkę? - Zapytała mnie pani patrząc w mój zeszyt - Ja um... przepraszam, nie mogę się skupić. - Szybko przepisuj bo nie będziesz wiedziała nic na temat tego czego będziemy się uczyć. Jakby mi to było potrzebne. Wyszłam z sali matematycznej. To była ostatnia lekcja. Na szczęscie z tym "Nickiem" siedzę tylko na dwóch godzinach. Na biologii i na chemii, które mamy tylko dwa razy w tygodniu. Zmieniłam buty, włożyłam słuchawki do uszu i odtworzyłam całą playlistę. Przekraczałam próg szkoły gdy znowu poczułam ten cholernie mocny uscisk na moim nadgarstku. Wyrywałam się ale nie mogłam się wyrwać. Nick był ode mnie o wiele bardziej silniejszy. Zaciągnął mnie do schowka woźnego. - No wspaniale! Schowek woźnego. Czego chcesz? - Ciebie i twoich ust. - HAHAHA. - Z czego się smiejesz? - Z ciebie. - Czemu mnie nie chcesz Marinette? - Biłes mnie, zgwałciłes mnie, zmuszałes mnie do rzeczy... które mi przez gardło nie przechodzą, a ty się mnie pytasz czemu cie nie chcę? Zastanów się trochę - Rozpłakałam się i wybiegłam szturchając go w ramię. Raczej mu przykro nie było, ale mi tak. Pobiegłam jak najszybciej do domu. Weszłam do srodka i rzuciłam plecak w kąt. Weszłam po schodach do mojego pokoju. Zobaczyłam na krzesle Chata. Stałam chwilę zapłakana "flikając", ale podbiegłam do niego i wtuliłam się w niego. Ah to jego ciepłe ciało. - Co się stało? - T-To N-Nick... O-On... zno-owu on... - Wymamrotałam. - Co ci zrobił? - Nic wielkiego... ale o-on mnie w-wczoraj po-ocałowa-ał... - Jak mu przywalę to w szpitalu go trzy miesiące będą trzymać. - Nie Chat. Zostaw go. Nie lubię go wręcz nie nawidzę tej cholery, ale nie chcę też ciebie narażać na niebezpieczeństwo. Dam radę. - Zrobię tak, ale dla ciebie. - Dziękuję. Chwilę przysnęłam w jego ramionach. Czułam się bezpiecznie. Rozdział 20 Obudziłam się w swoim łóżku. Było około 22. Chata już nie było. Wstałam z łóżka i usiadłam przed biórkiem. - 3 zadania z biologii, 4 z chemii i 1 z polskiego... Trzeba było się zabrać za pracę domową. Wyjęłam piórnik zeszyty i podręczniki. Skończyłam w pół do jedenastej. Przebrałam się w piżamę, i z powrotem wskoczyłam pod kołdrę. ~Następny Dzień~ Kolejny dzień siedzenia z tym dupkiem. Na szczęscie ostatni w tym tygodniu. Promienie słoneczne przebijały sie przez okno i trafiały na moją twarz. Znowu wstałam wczesnie. Ubrałam się i zrobiłam sobie moje dwa kucyki o zeszłam na dół. Zjadłam sniadanie i wróciłam na górę do swojego pokoju aby zabrać plecak i potrzebne rzeczy. Wyszłam z piekarni i włożyłam słuchawki do uszu. Odtworzyłąm playlistę mojego ulubionego piosenkarza Jaggeda Stona (Nie wiem jak sie to pisze - Dop. Autorki). Szłam powoli gdy nagle... - Dzień dobry księżniczko. - Usłyszałam ten zneinawidzony głos. - Przestań do cholery jasnej tak do mnie mówić! - Bo co? Nie odpowiedziałam. Odeszłam smiałym krokiem jak najdalej od niego. Pusciłam kolejną piosenkę Jaggeda. Ponownie zdążyłam na dzwonek. Weszłam do klasy ale Alyi nie było usiadłam na swoim miejscu. Akurat miałam język angielski więc dupek nie miał prawa tu, obok mnie usiąsć, a jednak. Zanim się obejrzałam on siedział obok mnie. - Czego znowu? - Alyi nie ma więc usiadłem tutaj bo to jedyne wolne miejsce. - A koło Kima? Koło Juleki? - Nic nie mów. Po prostu mnie pocałuj. Wiem że chcesz. - NIE CHCE. - WIEM ŻE CHCESZ! - Jak ci zaraz nogi z dupy powyrywam to się nie pozbierasz. - Huh grozisz mi? - Tak. A nie widać? - Co taka malutka dziewczynka jak ty, może mi zrobić. - Oj dużo. - Kopnęłam go w piszczel udowodniając że umiem się bić. - - Mruknął pod nosem. - Cos powiedział?! - Walnęłam go z plaskacza. - JESZCZE RAZ TAK POWIESZ A PRZYWALE CI 2 RAZY MOCNIEJ. - Nie boje się! - LEPIEJ SIĘ BÓJ! Wstałam z ławki i przesiadłam się do Juleki. Nikt mnie nie będzie tak traktować. Na przerwie wyszłam przed szkołę. Kierowałam się do dziewczyn gdy znowu ktos mnie złapał za nadgarstek. No przecież wiem że to Nick. - Nie nudzi ci się to? - Odwróciłam się do niego. - Nie. - Odczep się. - Bo? - Bo nie ręczę za siebie. Nick pociągnął mnie w jakąs uliczkę. Wiedziałam że jestem w niebezpieczeństwie. Chat mi nie mógł teraz pomóc. Musiałam liczyć sama na siebie. Nick walnął mnie z całej siły w twarz. - BOLI CIĘ TO?! MAM NADZIEJĘ ŻE POCZUJESZ TEN BÓL CO JA KIEDY MNIE OPUSCIŁAS! - Walnął mnie jeszcze w nogę i spoliczkował jeszcze raz. Odszedł. Bardzo dobrze. Znowu mi zrobił to co kiedys. Z trudem wstałam z ziemi wyszłam z uliczki. Dobrze że było słońce bo miałam okulary przeciw słoneczne i mogłam zakryć swoje... "obrażenia"... Nie miałam siły zostać na lekcjach. Ruszyłam do domu. Przez moją nogę trwało to pół godziny. Po dotarciu do domu bez wahania poszłam na górę. Weszłam do łazienki i obmyłam swoją twarz. Sprawdziłam czy mam siniaki na nodze. Oj tak... Mimo wszystko założyłam krótkie spodenki. Spodziewałam się wizyty Chata ale przed nim nic się nie ukryje. Dochodziła 20. Usłyszałam pukanie do okna. Podeszłam do niego i otworzyłam je. Piękne zielone tęczówki. Wpusciłam go do srodka. Potrzebowałam go. Założyłam okulary przeciw słoneczne. Usiedlismy na moim łóżku. Przykryłam nogi kocem. W końcu gadalismy o czyms innym niż Nick. Niż ten pieprzony dupek co mnie pobił. Jedna noga wysunęła mi sie spod koca. - Co ty masz na nodze? - Zapytał Chat. - Um... mała bójka? - Ngale spadły mi okulary. - MAŁA BÓJKA?! - T-Tak... - TO NICK?! TO TEN DUPEK?! - Chat. Nie krzywdź go. Będziesz miał problemy. Błagam. Nie nawidzę go ale... to naprawdę ci zaszkodzi... - Dobra. Ale jeszcze raz ci cos zrobi idę do niego od razu. Nie idziesz jutro do szkoły. - Mówisz jak moja mama gdy jestem chora. Ale fakt masz rację nie idę jutro do szkoły. Wtuliłam się w Chata jak najmocniej. Rozdział 21 ~Następny Dzień~ Obudziłam się z usmiechem na twarzy. Cieszyło mnie to, że nie idę do szkoły i tego potocznie nazwanego od dzisiaj "chuja", nie będę widzieć i że Chat jest przy mnie. - Dzień dobry Chat. - Powiedziałam wstając z łóżka - Dzień dobry księżniczko. - Idę się przebrać. Poszłam do łazienki. Spojrzałam w lustro i... cała posiniaczona... - Nie zagoi się nawet jak rodzice wrócą... - Powiedziałam so siebie. Nałożyłam puder na twarz żeby nie było widać siniaków. To samo zrobiłam z nogami. Wyszłam z łazienki ubrana w zwykłą, luźną, białą bluzkę, ciemne szorty i białe skarpetki. Podeszłam do mojej toaletki gdzie zrobiłam sobie dwa kucyki. Wzięłam książkę i położyłam się na łóżku opierając plecy na poduszce. Zaczęłam czytać. - To co zamierzasz dzisiaj robić? - Przerwał mi czytanie Chat. - Mam pewien pomysł. - Zamknęłam książkę i podeszłam do Chata. - Spędzę cały dzień z tobą. Chat szeroko się do mnie usmiechnął. - No a tak naprawdę to muszę isć cos kupić na obiad. Nie będziesz przecież głodował. Co lubisz jesć? - Powiedziałam żartując - Wszystko co zrobisz. - Haha. Dobra to ja idę na zakupy. Pa! - Powiedziałam schodząc na dół. ~W sklepie~ Brałam z półki ostatni składnik na obiad. Gdy się odwróciłam zobaczyłam go. - Witaj księżniczko. - Widzę że dnia bez ciebie nie będę miała. - Zmarszczyłam brwi mówiąc do Nicka. - No widzisz nie. - Masz czelnosć ze mną rozmawiać tak po prostu po tym, co mi wczoraj zrobiłes? - Tak. - Dupek... - Słyszałem. - Bo miałes słyszeć. Ruszyłam w stronę kasy. - Mnie się nie pozbędziesz. - Usłyszałam głos przy moim uchu. Nie zwracałam na niego uwagi. Zapłaciłam za zakupy i wyszłam ze sklepu, ale czułam na sobie wzrok Nicka. - Odczepisz się? Jeszcze ci mało mojego bólu sprawionego przez ciebie? - Powiedziałam kierując się do swojego domu. Nie usłyszałam odpowiedzi. Myslałam że poszedł. Byłam już na moim osiedlu gdy znowu ktos mnie złapał za ndgarstek. - Cholera Nick wiem że to ty. Ponownie nie dostałam odpowiedzi tylko zostałam zaciągnięta w ciemną uliczkę. - Wypusć mnie. - Powiedziałam - Bo? - Chcesz znowu dostać? - Walnęłam go kolanem w brzuch uwalniając się z jego uscisku. Odbiegłam jak najszybciej. Weszłam do domu i poszłam na górę. - Chat. On tu jest. - Nick? - Tak. Znowu chciał mnie pocałować... lub... lub cos gorszego... - Idę do niego. - Stój. - Zatrzymałam Chata. - Może już odszedł. Proszę cię o jedno. Zostań ze mną tutaj. - Robię to ostatni raz. - Spuscił głowę Chat. - Zrozumiałam. Rozdział 22 ~Pół godziny później~ Siedziałam na kolanach u Chata a on się bawił moimi włosami. Gdyby ktos nas zobaczył, pomyslał by że jestesmy razem. A tak nie było. Nie było tak... przeze mnie... Usłyszałam otwieranie drzwi na dole. Zerwałam się z kolan Chata. - FUCK! Nie zamknęłam ich! - Obwiniałam siebie. - Spokojnie. Jestem tutaj. Mam plan. Siedź spokojnie ja się ukryję. Przytaknęłam głową. Usiadłam na krzesle. Parę minut później usłyszałam otwieranie moich drzwi od pokoju. - Czego tu chcesz?! - Powiedziałam odwracając się do Nicka. - Ciebie. A co myslałas - Odpowiedział i przygwodził mnie do sciany. Znowu te mocne łapska... - Wiesz że umiem się bronić. - Ale przede mną nie umiesz. Przewróciłam oczami. - Wynos się z mojego domu i z mojego życia - Powiedziałam wiercąc się. - Wiercenie nic ci nie da. - Oj może da. - Nie. Jestem od siebie silniejszy. - Powiedział i złączył nasze usta. Od razu to przerwałam. - NIE PODODBASZ MI SIĘ. - Podobam ci się i wiem. PODOBAM CI SIE JAK CHOLERA! - Niby czemu? Nie nawidzę cię. - JASNE. - No tak. - Pff... Puscił mnie a ja opadłam na ziemię. Miał zamiar znowu mnie uderzyć. O nie... - CHAT... Chat wysunął się z mojego łóżka i zrobił z Nickiem co trzeba. - Odczepisz się od niej?! - Co taki kot jak ty może i zrobić? - On? DUŻO. - Wtrąciłam się. - Nie ufasz na słowo swojej księżniczce? - Zapytał go Chat - Nie. Po tym co mi zrobiła... - JA CI ZROBIŁAM?! CO TY MI ZROBIŁES! ZGWAŁCIŁES MNIE, BIŁES MNIE! JA CI COS NIBY ZROBIŁAM?! - Podeszłam do niego bo już nie wytrzymyałam. - SŁUCHAJ. Możesz mnie wkurzać, możesz mnie nękać, ale całować, wpieprzać się w moje i Chata życie na masz PRAWA! - Czekaj nasze? - Zapytał Chat łapiąc się za głowę. - Chat... - Strzeliłam facepalma. - HAHA. Wasze życie? JAKIE WASZE? On to zwykły dachowiec a ty... ty to zwykła - PRZEGIOŁES. - Zdenerwował sie Chat. Widziałam w jego oczach złosć jakiej jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam. - Teraz masz doczynienia ze MNĄ - Oczywiscie wiedziałam że Chat nie chciał go zabić. - CHAT. Uważaj. Jestem na niego zła ale nie chcę później isć do więzienia za zabicie kogos. - Masz rację. Zrobię co trzeba. Pogadam sobie z nim trochę. Chat wybiegł przez okno z Nickiem na jakis dach gdzie przeprowadził z nim konserwację. - Słuchaj. Odczepisz się od niej bo jak nie... - Bo jak nie to co? - To poczujesz moją pięsć na twojej mordzie. - Luz. Nie zostawię jej ale nie chcę jej zgwałcić. - Po twoim usmiechu pedofila sądzę inaczej. - Łał. Kotek ma jednak dobry wzrok. - Zrobisz jej cos a skończysz w grobie. - Zakończył rozmowę Chat i odstawił Nicka do jego domu. Rozdział 23 Martwiłam się o Chata. Nie wracał. Skuliłam się w rogu łóżka obok poduszki. Czekałam. Po kilkunastu minutach zjawił się Chat. - Jak się cieszę że jestes cały i zdrowy! - Podbiegłam do Chata i go mocno przytuliłam. Chat posłał mi usmiech. - Słuchaj, późno już jest. - Powiedział - Tak... przez to wszystko jestem spiąca. - Wróciłam do swojego łóżka a Chat stanął przy oknie. - Pa Marinette! - Powiedział i wyskoczył. - Do zobaczenia Chat... - Odpowiedziałam cicho sama do siebie po czym się usmiechnęłam i poszłam spać. ~Następny Dzień~ Obudziłam się o 7:15. Spojrzałam na telefon. Nic ciekawego. Odłożyłam go i poszłam do łazienki. Przebrałam się i wyszłam ubrana w bluzcę w czarno - białe paski, białe szorty i w Vansach. Podeszłam do toaletki gdzie zamaskowałam wszystkie siniaki. Następnie rozpusciłam włosy i podkręciłam końcówki. Czas na cos nowego. Chwyciłam mój czarny plecak. Spakowałam się i wzięłam telefon do ręki. Sięgnęłam jeszcze po słuchawki. Zeszłam na dół do piekarni. Gdy byłam już na zewnątrz, włożyłam słuchawki do uszu i pusciłam muzykę. Nucąc moją ulubioną piosenkę, przekraczałam próg szkoły gdzie zaatakowała mnie Alya. - Czesć kochana. - Przywitałam się - Czesć, czesć - Odpowiedziała - Czemu cię wczoraj w szkole nie było? - Spytałam - Huh... byłam... - Alya miała dokończyć ale znowu zostałam złapana za nadgarstek. Wiem kto to. Długo nad tym nie myslałam. - Znowu ty? - Odwróciłam się a za mną stał zielonooki blondyn. - Um... - Wymamrotał chłopak - Przepraszam. Myslałam że to ktos inny. Cos się stało? - Zrobiłam się czerwona ze wstydu i dlatego że... NIE! NIE ZAUROCZYŁAM SIĘ! - Ty jestes Marinette? - Tak to ja. A ty to... - Adrien. - Chłopak. Znaczy Adrien posłał mi miły usmiech. - Więc co chciałes? - Odwdzięczyłam usmiech - Powiedziano mi że zbierasz pieniądze szkolną wycieczkę. - Ah tak zbieram. - To tu moje i zgoda. - Dziękuję. Zaniosę to do wychowawczyni. - Dzięki. - Podziękował i odszedł. Dziwne... - To dla czego cię nie było? - Odwróciłam się do Alyi. - Byłam chora. - Odpowiedziała i poszłysmy do wychowawczyni. ~Na lekcji~ - Mogę isć do łazienki? - Zapytałam panią - Tak Marinette możesz. Wyszłam z klasy i poszłam do łazienki. Po wyjsciu spotkała mnie nie miła niespodzianka. - Wydaje mi się czy miałes mi dać spokój? - Wydaje ci się. - Pf... - Prychnęłam i ominęłam Nicka - Słuchaj, chcę tylko jednego. - Zaczął - Niby czego? - Zatrzymałam się a Nick jak zgaduję japił się na moją dupę. No tak... te szorty... - Pocałujesz mnie a się odczepie. - Haha. Jasne... już znam cię z dobrze - Skierowałam na niego wzrok odwracając się. - Mówię serio. Tylko... to nie ma być taki sobie pocałunek. - Zbliżył się do mnie. - Ma być namiętny... - Nie powiedziałam że się zgodziłam. A to co powiedziałes mnie cholernie z niechęca. - Lubisz moje usta. - I jeszcze czego... Wzrok Nicka powędrował na moje cycki. Co za zjeb... - Halo. - Pomachałam mu ręką przed oczami. Nick się ocknął. - Nie udawaj. - Nie udaje. Teraz sory ale idę na lekcje. Ruszyłam do klasy. Stanęłam na zewnątrz szkoły i włożyłam słuchawki do uszu puszczając piosenkę. Byłam już za zakrętem od szkoły gdy poczułam na swoim ramieniu czyjąs rękę. Dziwne... - Oh... Adrien to ty. - Odwróciłam sie do blondyna. - Tak. Przepraszam że cię wystraszyłem. - Nie nic nie szkodzi. - Poszła bys ze mną do kina? - Uh... wiesz... że randka? No ja, bo o mnie walczy już jeden facet, a ja nie chę związku i znamy się tydzień przepraszam Adrien... - Mówiłam na jednym wdechu. - Nie Marinette. - Zasmiał się - Ja po prostu się pytam. Idę tam jeszcze z moim kolegą a ty możesz wziąć swoją przyjaciółkę. Nie miałem zamiaru zapraszać cię na randkę. Odetchnęłam z ulgą. - Hah. Skoro tak to chętnie. - Zapisałam mu mój numer a on mi jego. - To zdzwonimy się! - Powiedziałam i poszłam do domu. Przesiedziałam całe po południe w pokoju. Wieczorem przyszedł do mnie Chat. Dzisiaj mu wszystko powiem. Rozdział 24 - Czesć Chat. - Przywitałam go. - Czesć. Usiedlismy na moim łóżku i gadalismy o marzeniach. - Moim jednym marzeniem jest to, żeby zobaczyć Paryż nocą, i to z góry... - Rozmarzyłam się. - Da się zrobić. Chat wziął mnie na ramiona, a ja złapałam się za jego kark. Bylismy na jakims wieżowcu który był mega wysoki. - Łał... - Powiedziałam schodząc z ramion Chata. Podeszłam do przodu i rozejrzałam się po całym Paryżu. Żadnego życia na ulicach paryskich które głównie dudniły życiem. Tylko ja, powiew wiatru i... on. Chat. Rozmysliłam się gdy nagle ktos złapał mnie w talii od tyłu. Westchnęłam i odwróciłam się. - C-Chat... - Tak księżniczko? Chwyciłam za jego policzki i złączyłam nasze usta w namiętnym pocałunku. - Kocham cię - Szepnęłam po oderwaniu się. Rozdział 25 Z tamtego wieczoru połowy nie pamiętam. Pocałunek z Chatem, wyznanie mu miłosci, krajobraz Paryża nocą... Wszystko jak przez mgłę... Sobota. Dzień w którym moi rodzice przyjeżdżali. Fajnie. Po zdjedzeniu sniadania wróciłam do swojego pokoju gdzie stanęłam przed szafą w celu ubrania się. Zadecydowałam że ubiorę luźną, białą bluzkę, szare szorty i moje ulubione Vansy. Rozpusciłam włosy co było do mnie nie podobne. Po ubraniu się, przeszukałam moją szafę w poszukiwaniu starych rzeczy. Co znalazłam? Moją starą deskorolkę. Nie jeździłam na niej od 4 lat, a teraz mam ochotę. Chwyciłam deskorolkę i zeszłam na dół. Wyszłam z piekarni. Postawiłam jedną nogę na desce a drugą się odepchnęłam. Co jak co, ale po 4 latach dobrze jeździłam. Naprawdę. Przejeżdżając przez stragan zauważyłam znaną mi postać i znienawidzoną mi postać. Nick... On mnei sledzi czy co?! Z przerażeniem odwróciłam się i rozpędziłam się jak tylko mogłam. Niestety, Nick mnie zauważył. Zeszłam z deskorolki i wbiegłam do jakiejs alejki a zaraz po mnie Nick. - Witaj księżniczko. - Oh. Teraz księżniczko a wczesniej... a teraz księżniczka? - Na to wygląda. - Wstydź się... - Haha. Nikt cię nie obroni. - Mam chłopaka. - Powiedziałam gdy zobaczyłam zbliżającego się do mnie Nicka. - Skoro tak to chyba cię nie kocha, bo jakos go tu nie widzę. - Aby na pewno? - Usłyszałam głos któy uwielbiałam. - Kotek przyszedł obronić swoją ukochaną? Jakie to słodkie... Korzystając z tego że Nick się obrócił kopnęłam go w plecy przez co upadł na ziemię i pobiegłam do Chata. - Chat! - Nic ci nie jest? - Jestem cała i zdrowa. - Powiedziałam tuląc go. Nie zważając na nic do okoła, chwyciłam za ramiona Chata i złączyłam nasze usta. Złapał mnie w talii i przyciągnął do siebie. Zrobiłam to na oczach Nicka i innych ludzi którzy własnie się na nas patrzyli. Rozdział 26 W tłumie zauważyłam Alyę z telefonem w ręce którym robiła nam zdjęcia. Bałam się że będzie mnie na tych zdjęciach widać, ale i tak połowa miasta znalazła się tu, patrząc na nas. W tym większosć mojej klasy. Trudno. Stało się. Po oderwaniu się od siebie zadawano nam pytania. Nie odpowiedziałam na żadne, Chat tak samo. - Nie odpowiemy na żadne pytanie. - Powiedział Chat trzymając mnie za rękę. - Prawda Marinette? Pokiwałam głową na tak. Po powrocie do domu rzuciłam się na łóżko aby przemysleć cały dzisiejszy dzień. Spotkanie Nicka, pobicie go, pocałunek Chata przy wszystkich, pytania... ehhh... jeszcze rodzice przyjadą. Najgorsze jest to, że moi rodzice sledzą bloga Alyi, na której znajdą się moje i Chata zdjęcia. Zajebiscie prawda? Około 19 zjawili się rodzice. - Czesć tato, czesć mamo. - Powiedziałam przytulając ich. - Czesć córciu. - Co u babci? - U babci wszystko w porządku. - To dobrze. Ale... macie dziwne miny... - Zaczęłam się martwić. - Widzisz... - Zaczął tata. - Kochanie ona jest dużą dziewczynką i zrozumie. - Powiedziała mama. - Jestem w ciąży... - Chwila co? W tamtym momencie chciałam powiedzieć ,,CHOLERA! BĘDĘ SIOSTRĄ?!"... Nie chciałam dzielić pokoju z jakims bahorem... - Będziesz miała rodzeństwo... - Wiem co to ciąża... - Nie cieszysz się? - Nie no cieszę się - Skłamałam - Ale to po prostu dla mnie szok... - Rozumiemy. Nie chcielismy ci mówić tego przez telefon - Wtrącił się tata. Poszłam do mojego pokoju pomysleć nad tym, co będzie kiedy to dziecko się urodzi. Milion nie przespanych nocy, opieka nad nim, dzielenie z nim pokoju... - Marinette, jeżeli chcesz masz tu USG - Weszła do mojego pokoju mama i przekazała mi zdjęcia. - Dziękuję... Rozdział 27 Spojrzałam na zdjęcie USG. Może nie będzie tak źle? Zapatrzona nie usłyszałam kiedy do mojego pokoju wtargnął Chat. - Halo, czesć Marinette... - Um.. e... co? A tak czesć. - Przywitałam się - Zobacz. - Pokazałam mu USG. - E czekaj... JESTES W CIĄŻY?! - NIE! NIE! NIE! BŁAGAM NIE! - Krzyknęłam. - To moja mama jest w ciąży. - Uff... już się bałem że ty. - Był by w tym problem? Co bałbys się że to by było twoje dziecko? Hmm? - Powiedziałam w sumie w żarcie. - No nie nie był by to problem. - Tak myslałam. Usiadłam na łóżku a obok mnie Chat. - Nie cieszysz się że będziesz siostrą? - To nie tak... w sumie fajnie ale jednak... nie za bardzo... - Będzie dobrze. - Zmieńmy temat... Jak myslisz, Alya wrzuci zdjęcia na swojego bloga? - Nie wiem. Możesz sprawdzić. Podeszłam do komputera i włączyłam go. Wpisałam adres bloga Alyi. - C-Chat... - Hę? - Mruknął podchodząc do mnie. - M-Mnie w-widać na tych-h zdjęc-ciach... I TO DOKŁADNIE... - Marinette! - Usłyszałam głos z dołu. Zrobiłam się strasznie czerwona. Nawet nie chcę wiedzieć jak wtedy wyglądałam... Panikując dałam Chatowi znaki żeby się gdzies schował. - Tak mamo? - Powiedziałam gdy zauważyłam otwieranie drzwi. - Co twoje zdjęcia z Chat Noirem robią na blogu Alyi? - Mam uniosła brwi. Była strasznie zła. - Ja... em... Rozdział 28 Stałam jak wryta, ale pomyslałam że już i tak wszystko jest jasne... - M-Mamo bo ja... Tak jestem z Chatem... on... nawet tu jest... - Po tych słowach moja mama zamarła a Chat wyszedł spod mojego łóżka. - Dzień dobry? - Powiedział pytaniem Chat łapiąc się za głowę. - Marinette... następnym razem mów nam takie rzeczy... - Rzuciła mama wychodząc z mojego pokoju. Westchnęłam kierując głowę dół. - Marinette wszystko będzie dobrze. W końcu wiedzą. - Powiedział Chat oplątując swoimi rękami moje biodra (Złapał w talii :v - Dop. Autorki). - Tak wiem... ale nie chciałam żeby tak się dowiedzieli... - Powiedziałam odwracając się w stronę chłopaka. Mojego chłoapka... Jestem szczęsliwa że mam osobę która będzie przy mnie zawsze na dobre, i na złe. To takie fajne uczucie że ktos cię kocha jak ty go. Chwilę stalismy patrząc się na siebie. W końcu złączył nasze usta w pocałunku. Splotłam ręce wokół jego karku. No tak... to nie był zwykły pocałunek... Nie miałam pojęcia co robię ale byłam pewna że jestem gotowa przeżyć to z nim. Mój pierwszy raz... to z Nickiem się nie liczyło. W końcu ten pierwszy raz powinien być z kims kogo się kocha i ten ktos też cię kocha i powinien być wyjątkowy. Pamiętam tylko tyle że nie miałam po chwili bluzki... później ciemnosć i pustka, którą miałam również po oglądaniu krajobrazu Paryża nocą. ~Następny Dzień~ Obudziłam się sama. Obok mnie Chata nie było. Wyszłam spod kołdry i poszłam do łazienki się umyć i ogólnie ogarnąć. Po wyjsciu z łazienki podeszłam do okna sprawdzając temperaturę. 30 stopni i słońce. W końcu... Podeszłam do szafy i zagłębiłam się w niej. Założyłam żółtawą luźną bluzkę na ramiączka, białe szorty i moje ulubione Vansy. Włosy rozpusciłam. Ostatnio lubiłam je w takiej postaci. ~10 minut później~ Chwyciłam moja deskę i wyszłam z piekarni. Lubiłam na niej jeździć. Miałam nadzieję że Nicka tym razem nie spotkam. Na moje nie szczęscie oczywiscie go widziałam. Szedł sobie chodnikiem. Postanowiłam nie zwracać na niego uwagi. Odwróciłam się jeszcze raz w stronę gdzie był Nick ale go tam już nie było. Wzruszyłam ramionami i jechałam dalej. - Dzień dobry księżniczko. - Usłyszałam głos przy swoim uchu. Przez niego spadłam z deski i leżałam na ziemi. - Cholera... dzięki wiesz? Przez ciebie mam zdarte kolana... jak ja się teraz pokażę innym... - Powiedziałam wstając z ziemi i ocierając swoje kolana.. Schyliłam się jeszcze po deskę. Po wstaniu zastałam oczy Nicka. Nie wiedziałam że on jest tak blisko że nasze usta mogą się spotkać. Pocałunek trwał 5 sekund. Co on wczesniej jadł? - ZWARIOWAŁES JUŻ DO KOŃCA?! - Krzyknęłam wycierając swoje usta w rękaw. - Zwariowałem z miłosci do ciebie. Kochanie. - KURNA JAKIE KOCHANIE?! - Zmarszczyłam brwi i odeszłam. Rozdział 29 - Stój! Proszę... - Czy ja się przesłyszałam czy on pierwszy raz powiedział proszę? Zatrzymałam się i obróciłam na pięcie w jego stronę. - Co jeszcze chcesz? - Ja... nie chciałem żebys czuła się źle przeze mnie... - Widziałam jak łzy napływały do jego oczu. - To po co ci było to wszystko? Doskonale wiesz że mam chłopaka... - Wiem to, ale nie potrafię żyć bez ciebie. Przepraszam. - Coraz bardziej łzy napływały mu do oczu. - I myslisz że zwykłe przepraszam cos zdziała? Nick. Ty mnie wykorzystywałes. - Powiedziałam lekko płacząc. - Ale ja... - ALE TY CO?! - Spytałam już całkiem płacząc. Znowu przez niego. - Byłam szczęsliwa kiedy cię nie było w moim życiu, jestem szczęsliwa gdy CIEBIE przy mnie nie ma. Gdy jestes obok mnie... źle się czuję... - Marinette ja naprawdę... - Lepiej było gdy nie było cię tu. Jeżeli chcesz mnie przeprosić, wyjedź. Wyjedź i nie wracaj już nigdy. - Powiedziałam odwracając się i kładąc stopę na desce. Ruszyłam do swojego domu. ~Parę minut później~ Weszłam do piekarni moich rodziców gdzie mama i tata oglądali wiadomosci. Na widok moich czerwonych oczu od płaczu oderwali wzrok od telewizora. - Marinette co się stało? - Spytała mama - Nick się stał... - Powiedziałam cicho ale usłyszeli. Rodzice wiedzieli o mojej przeszłosci i co przeszłam. Kiedys wszystko im mówiłam. O moich problemach, o szkole, o chłopakach... A teraz? Nic im nie mówię i nie mam zamiaru tego zmieniać... - Znowu ci cos zrobił? - Powiedzmy... idę do pokoju. Pragnę ciszy... Rzuciłam deskę w kąt i zdjęłam buty po czym poszłam do pokoju. Rzuciłam się na łóżko. Chwilę leżałam twarzą do przesciaradła. Usłyszałam pukanie do okna więc zwlekłam się z łóżka. Mój ulubiony widok. Zielone oczy Chata. On mnie mega uspokajały. - Czesć Chat. - Przywitałam go wpuszczając go - Witaj księżniczko. - Powiedział Chat składając na moich ustach pocałunek. Krótki pocałunek. Chat usiadł na łóżku i oparł się o scianę. Ja usiadłam między jego nogami opierając się na jego klatce piersiowej. Była to dla mnie nowa rzecz i... krępująca... ale wiedziałam że Chat wie co robi. Czułam się przy nim swobodnie. - Co tak cicho siedzisz? - Zapytał Chat splątując nasze dłonie ze sobą. - No a co mam ci mówić? - Cos się musiało stać, znam cię zbyt dobrze. - No dobrze jeżeli chcesz wiedzieć... - Powiedziałam. Westchnęłam i usiadłam obok niego. - Widziałam się z Nickiem. - Znowu ci cos zrobił? - Chat spytał znudzonym głosem. - Nie! - Powiedziałam podnosząc się lekko. - Tylko mnie przepraszał. - I wybaczyłas mu? - No jasne że nie... powiedziałam żeby wyjechał z Paryża. - I? - I nie wiem czy się mnie posłucha. Z resztą czego się można po nim spodziewać... Siedzielismy w ciszy przytuleni do siebie. Rodzice o nas wiedzieli więc jakby weszli nic by się nie stało. Kiedy usłyszałam otwieranie drzwi myslałam że to mama. A jednak nie. OCZYWISCIE NICK... - Czy ty mnie kiedys zostawisz? - Spytałam wstając z łóżka razem z Chatem. Nie mogłam puscić jego ręki. - Ja cię chciałem przeprosić, ale widzę że przeszkadzam... - Mówiłam ci że jeżeli chcesz mnie przeprosić masz wyjechać. Chat spojrzał na niego groźnie a ten westchnął i wyszedł. Rozdział 30 ~Rok później. Sylwester~ W końcu jestem pełnoletnia. Nick nigdy więcej nie pojawił się w moim życiu. To dobrze. cieszyłam się obecnoscią Chata i że dalej jestesmy razem. Dzisiaj po raz pierwszy od kilkunastu lat nie spędzam Sylwestra z rodzicami. Spędzam go z Chatem. Spojrzałam na zegarek 22:30. Chat już był od 19. - Wiesz, nigdy nie podejrzewałam że będę się spotykać z bohaterem. - Powiedziałam z usmiechem na twarzy rozkładając kolejne ciastka na tacy. - A ja że kiedys spotkam taką wspaniałą dziewczynę jak ty. - Wyszeptał mi do ucha Chat łapiąc mnie od tyłu w talii. Lekko się do niego odwróciłam i mocno go przytuliłam. ... Stalismy przy oknie z kieliszkami szampana i odliczalismy czas. - 18... 17... - Odliczałam gdy nagle Chat wziął mnie na barana i wyskoczył przez okno na dach piekarni. - 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, - Odliczał Chat na dachu. - 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5 - Dokończylismy razem. - Pomysl życzenie księżniczko. - Szepnął Chat i odliczył do końca. - 4, 3, 2, 1, 0... - I złączył nasze usta w namiętnym pocałunku. Mój najlepszy Sylwester. - Kocham cię. - Szepnęłam trzymając go za ramiona blisko siebie. Następnie patrzylismy na swiatełka rozbłyskujące się na niebie. To wspaniały okres kiedy wszyscy chociaż przez parę dni są kochani i zapominają o problemach. KONIEC Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania